Enjoyable Guests
by Ocean Light
Summary: My first fan fiction ever! Tyler has unexpected guests drop by, and she decides to call her friends over. It has a little bit of a cross-over with the TV show Roswell.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the Lord of the Rings or Roswell. Tyler, Crystal, and Amberlyn are my friends, and this story was just made from inside jokes and personal experiences. It was fun for us as friends to read. 


	2. Enjoyable Guests

It was the middle of the afternoon on a bright, cool Saturday. There wasn't a cloud in the sky, and a gentle breeze made leaves flutter around. Tyler thought it was the perfect day for a picnic, and she was about to call some friends until some rather peculiar guests showed up. She was quite surprised by their arrival and she was about to freak out from excitement. "My friends have to see them," she thought. She made the guests sit down and be quiet and then she got on the phone. Somehow she called all three of them at the same time.  
  
"Hello?" the three friends said simultaneously.  
  
"You guys!!! What are you doing?! No, wait – just drop what you're doing and get over here as quick as you can, ok?" Tyler laughed.  
  
And without saying anything they all hung up the phone at the same time. Tyler went back to entertaining the visitors. But in a matter of seven minutes and thirty-two seconds, the three friends were miraculously at her front door. Tyler welcomed them in, and they could tell that she was in a really good mood.  
  
"HOLA!" she said in a cheerful voice, "I have such a surprise for you all." She stepped back a little and then pointed towards the kitchen.  
  
"Look who's sitting in there!" And then Crystal, Amberlyn, and Lauren looked to the kitchen table and there sat Aragorn, son of Arathorn, heir to the kingdom of Gondor and Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took, two small but popular hobbits of the Shire. Amberlyn and Lauren were shocked into silence, but Crystal shrieked with excitement. She proceeded to plop down in a chair right by them and introduce herself.  
  
Tyler couldn't stop grinning and she almost forgot about the others. "Oh, Amberlyn – go out back and see who's by the pool!! Lauren," she said quickly while she grabbed her jacket and started pulling her down the hallway, "Look who's in the bathroom." Lauren had just taken a sip of a Coke that she was carrying and when she looked in the bathroom to see who it was, she couldn't help but spew the drink everywhere. There on the bathroom counter sat Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood. He looked as if he were in a very uncomfortable position, because his face was all scrunched up.  
  
"Is it done yet?" He was referring to the little hair crimper that he held in his hand.  
  
"My arm is becoming tired…" he started to whine. Lauren noticed that almost half of his hair had been crimped, and she looked to Tyler and laughed.  
  
"He's getting a make-over!" Tyler declared.  
  
Amberlyn walked to the back door and peeked out. She saw a guy, an extremely well-built guy, lying in the sun. He had on white swimming trunks, which seemed to make him look incredibly tanned. She gasped as she realized who it was and she immediately ran outside.  
  
"Max? Max Evans?" she said in a high voice. The guy tried to shade his eyes from the sun and he sat up.  
  
"Yes?" he replied.  
  
"Oh wow!!" Amberlyn screamed. Max flashed her a beautiful smile and he started laughing at her as she jumped around. She was starting to get a little carried away and she tripped and began to fall. She almost fell into the water, but Max suddenly caught her.  
  
"Whoa, nice catch Maxwell!" Michael Guerin said. Amberlyn was shocked to see him, but she turned around and saw that he and Isabel Evans were in the pool. She did not even notice them. They were giggling and they started to applaud the rescue. "Bravo, bravo!" they shouted.  
  
Back in the house, Aragorn was becoming agitated by being in a place that he hadn't been before. He was stalking around the living room, and he wore a strange look. Crystal thought that he was about to attack something. She decided to try and show him something cool. She thought of the computer.  
  
"Hey Aragorn, follow me." And she took him into the first room on the left side of the hallway. She made him sit down in the chair in front of the monitor, and she turned on the computer. The machine started to make a soft humming sound, and the screen started to flash. This alarmed Aragorn. He quickly stood back up and pulled his sword and yelled, "What monster is this?" Crystal popped up and guarded the computer and pushed his sword away.  
  
"HOLY MESS!" she screamed, "Just WHAT are you doing? You need to chill out!" She pulled him back into the kitchen and made him stay seated at the kitchen table. She didn't notice that Merry and Pippin had raided all of the cabinets and things were strewn everywhere. She was forced to look back though when she heard a huge splash. When she turned all she saw was Merry standing in a huge puddle of milk and he held an empty carton in his hands.  
  
"Oops," he said, "I did not know how to open it…" Crystal sighed and she grabbed a towel and bent down. Then she saw Pippin sitting on the floor struggling with a little juice box.  
  
"I cannot figure this out either Merry." He looked like he was about to cry. "I would just like something to eat and drink."  
  
Crystal laughed and she took the juice box from him and inserted the white straw that was attached. "Here, drink and stay quiet."  
  
When he was done, he and Merry started placing food all across the table. Then when they were both huddled over in the refrigerator, there was a flash of light and a mass of something fell through the ceiling. Dust and food flew everywhere, and Samwise Gamgee had broken through the table. He opened his eyes and looked around and started yelling, "Mr. Frodo! Mr. Frodo! Where are you!" and Frodo Baggins answered back, "It is alright Sam, I'm right here. I think I landed on someone…" and he stood up and looked at what was under him. Aragorn was coughing and was trying to see what had happened. All he knew was that something fell on him.  
  
"Frodo! Sam! You've ruined the food!" screamed Merry.  
  
"I bet we can find more!" proposed Sam. He started looking through the cabinets and then he turned to Crystal.  
  
"You wouldn't happen to have any rabbit would you?"  
  
Crystal's face crinkled up in disgust. "Rabbit?! Gross! No, we have chicken fingers!" And then she grabbed a bag out of the freezer and put them in the microwave. In five minutes they were done. Frodo sat and thought, "I did not know chickens had fingers."  
  
Amberlyn, Max, Isabel, and Michael walked into the kitchen and looked upon the mess.  
  
"What have you been doing? This place looks like a pig sty," said Michael.  
  
"Well it definitely looks better than your apartment," laughed Isabel.  
  
"True," Max agreed. Michael gave them both a sarcastic smile and with the flick of his hand, he put the table back together.  
  
"There…that makes it look a little better," he said. Aragorn was a bit frightened by his actions and he moved away from them. Then he sat by the piano. He had only touched one key when Tyler screamed, "ARE YOUR HANDS CLEAN?" and in a flash she was right by him inspecting his hands.  
  
"Man, just look at your hands. Do not touch that again until you have washed them," she said.  
  
"But my hands are clean!" he protested. She grabbed his right hand and then put it close up to his face.  
  
"Dude – look at the dirt that is caked under your fingernails. You are in serious need of a manicure. Your hands are NASTY. SINK, SOAP – NOW!" she stressed. Then she walked back to the bathroom. Lauren was applying bright pink eye shadow to Legolas when she announced that she had an idea.  
  
"Let's put on the song "You Don't Own Me" and teach it to him!" she laughed. Tyler started giggling and ran into her room and pumped up the stereo.  
  
Back in the kitchen, Crystal started passing out the chicken fingers. Probably within ten seconds after she sat down, Pippin questioned, "May I ask what is the meaning of your clothing? What does your shirt say?" Crystal looked down at the lively red shirt that she wore and grinned.  
  
"It says, "I put ketchup on my ketchup.' I LOVE ketchup!" The four hobbits just looked at her. They were clueless.  
  
"You don't know what ketchup is?" said Michael. He snickered. "Ah, that's ok. I prefer Tabasco."  
  
"Oh my goodness," Crystal started as she headed to the fridge, "you have got to try ketchup." She grabbed bottles of both ketchup and mustard. "Ok, the red is ketchup and the yellow is mustard. To make it come out, all you do is squeeze the bottle." Then Merry took the mustard and Pippin took the ketchup and they squeezed the bottles at the same time. It looked like fountains of mustard and ketchup were flowing and shooting up in the air and they were holding their mouths open, trying to catch it as it came down. They were laughing uncontrollably.  
  
"This is so much fun!" the hobbits giggled.  
  
Max went to sit down in the living room. He didn't want to have his clothes messed up by those little people. Amberlyn followed him.  
  
"So…" Amberlyn said. She wanted to start a conversation with him. "What can we talk about?"  
  
Max smiled and looked at her. "I don't care. What do you want to talk about?"  
  
Amberlyn sat and thought. Then she said, "You know...I really do not like Tess. Aren't you glad she's gone?"  
  
"Oh I know! She was a witch, wasn't she? Gosh, what was I thinking? She was disgusting!"  
  
"Thank you!" laughed Amberlyn. "Oh I hate her!"  
  
"Me too!" declared Max. "And what kind of name is Tess anyway? Tess. That's so stupid!"  
  
"She was so mean," continued Amberlyn, "and the fact that she killed Alex…she made me cry."  
  
Max suddenly stopped laughing and he looked like his was in deep thought. "Alex," he said, "Ugh, what have I done…I've ruined everything" and then he put his head in his hands and started to cry.  
  
Amberlyn was wide-eyed. All she could say was, "Umm..um.." Then she was like, "No! Don't cry!" and she grabbed his arm and sat him down in a chair at the kitchen table.  
  
Sam said, "Oh chap, do not be so down. Be glad!" And he patted him on the back. Pippin, who still had the ketchup bottle, said, "Here! This will help!" and he squirted Max right in the face.  
  
"Watch it little midget!" shouted Max.  
  
"What are you going to do, you big, insipid alien!" Pippin answered back. He stood up and squirted Max again.  
  
Crystal was very angry and she yelled, "STOP WASTING MY KETCHUP!" And in defense Max threw a handful of mashed potatoes at Pippin. Suddenly a massive food fight broke out. Chicken fingers, coke, potatoes, bread, pudding, everything was being thrown around and plastered up on the walls.  
  
And then Tyler and Lauren walked in with the new Legolas! His hair was crimped and styled and he had bright and glittery make-up on his eyes.  
  
"Ya'll look!! Doesn't he look nice?!" said Tyler. Then suddenly from somewhere an egg hits Legolas in the head, and then he is covered in yogurt. He starts to pout, "You messed up my hair."  
  
Tyler, Lauren, and Legolas all joined in the food fight, but the doorbell interrupted it. Tyler ran to answer it. She opened it, and there was Shane West – the pizza guy.  
  
"Oh hi Shane!" Tyler said in a sultry voice, "Would you like to come in?"  
  
"Sure," he said, and he handed her a pizza box. She casually walked backwards without breaking eye contact with him, and stretched out her arm to put the pizza on the counter. She thought that she had set it over the counter, so she let go of it. But the pizza box fell straight to the floor, and it proceeded to make a mess on the carpet. Tyler was still looking nonchalant as ever.  
  
Merry dove for the pizza because it was fresh ammunition, and he threw two pieces directly at Shane and Tyler. Tyler had turned around just as it was traveling towards her face.  
  
  
  
"-ler…Tyler!!" her mom called, "Wake up!! Up!"  
  
Tyler barely opened her eyes and she felt her mother poking at her.  
  
"Mom!!" she moaned, "I'm awake!"  
  
"Ok! Just making sure!" her mother laughed. Then she left the room. Tyler rolled over and thought about what had just happened.  
  
"Wow, that was a weird dream. Crystal, Amberlyn, and Lauren are going to laugh at this one when they find out." 


End file.
